1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is generally related to a multi-color writing ink and, more particularly, to a multi-color instrument containing at least a mixture of a first ink composition and a second ink composition.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Most prior art writing instruments, for example, conventional ball point pens, produce only a single color written trace. People, especially children, are fascinated by colors. Therefore, writing instruments capable of producing written traces of multiple colors have been designed, for example, to encourage children to develop motor and writing skills. However, such pens typically incorporate multiple ink refills into the barrels. Consequently, the barrels of such pens are relatively thick compared to pens having a single refill. Additionally, in order to change colors, the user must retract the refill in use and extend another refill. Therefore, the pens are difficult to use, especially for young children. Moreover, each written trace produced by such pens constitutes a single ink composition and is therefore uniformly patterned throughout the written trace.
Crayons that deliver multi-colored written traces have been developed. For example, Sanford Corporation L.P. (Bellwood, Ill.) produces Colorific® Splitz™ and Colorific® Swirl™ crayons, which deliver confetti and block patterned multi-colored written traces, respectively. Such crayons are well-received by children (and their teachers) because the produced written trace includes multiple colors, and the colors of the written trace can change as the user makes a written mark across a substrate such as paper.
Markers capable of producing written traces including multiple colors are also known. However, prior marker systems that simultaneously deliver more than one color from the tip require the manufacturer to connect, presumably via manual means, two individual ink reservoirs to a nib which has been split, presumably manually. Such procedures increase the complexity and cost of manufacturing these marker systems.